Understanding
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: Collection of FFXII character drabbles. Mostly VaanAshe.
1. I

**Understanding****  
by Puppy Noelle**

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Description: collection of FFXII character drabbles. Mostly Vaan/Ashe.  
Genres: General   
Pairings: Vaan/Ashe, possible Larsa/Penelo and/or Balthier/Fran in future chapters   
Rating: PG/K+

_**Notes:**_

_Vaan's POV_  
Ashe's POV  
**In-Game Quote**

---------------

**"I'm through running. I'm ready to find my purpose. To find some real answers- some reasons. If I stick with you, I think I will"  
"I wish I knew"  
"I'll find 'em."**

_Answers. I do want to find them. But: _"I wish I knew." _does that mean more than just politeness? I mean, she's usually very...blunt. Why would she want to help me? I'm just some poor orphan who dreams big. Right? But there is more to me, can she see that? I know there's also more to her than she shows. I watch her as she turns toward the bright moon. It's hard to tell in the dark, but I can see a powerful determination growing behind her eyes. I hope I can help her. I want my home back too._

"I'll find 'em." He is so confident. This confidence he holds, it seems so blind. How can he hold so much trust in something he does not know? I wish I could help him. He has been through so much, as young as he is. But I must not forget... I am still young as well. We have... a fair amount in common. We have both lost that which we hold dearest to the war. My husband and his brother. We are so different yet so alike. Is it fate that we met? For his words have strengthened my previously dwindling resolve.

----------------

**"My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way."**

As I say these words, I want nothing more than to look back to him and... smile. He gave me strength. I want him to know. Or maybe my words are enough? They do appear to be enough. He comes to stand beside me.

**"That Larsa likes his secrets."  
"He does not mean ill by it."  
"He's not bad. At least for an Imperial."**

Clearly we both wanted to laugh. As I see the smile on his face, I can feel one begin to creep onto mine. It is strange how one conversation can change one's entire outlook on another person. I never thought much of him before, but now his silly jokes bring me some happiness. I believe that I am beginning to understand him now.

"I hope to find answers along the way." _My heart leapt at those words. She really did take my words to heart. If she did, then I suppose it's the least I can do to help… my princess. I have to let her know somehow that I appreciated her remark. So, what do I do? I joke around a bit. _"He's not bad. At least for an Imperial."_ In my peripheral vision I can see her nod her head in agreement, as well as the corner's of her lips tugging her mouth into a barely visible smile. That's all I need. This… unspoken understanding._

---------------

-end of first drabble!

I hope you enjoyed! These quotes really got me thinking deeply and randomly… SUPER cute scenes those… lol. review if you please! Much love!


	2. II

**Understanding**

**by** **Puppy Noelle**

Disclaimer: you know the drill  
Description: collection of FFXII character drabbles. Mostly Vaan/Ashe.  
Genres: General  
Pairings: Vaan/Ashe, possible Larsa/Penelo and/or Balthier/Fran in future chapters  
Rating: PG/K+

---------------------------------

Her eyelids fluttered open. Reminiscence. As the smile faded from her soft lips, her steel-blue eyes danced along the cold, white stone of the palace walls. It had been far too long since she'd seen his cheerful face. Her duties as queen kept her from such pleasantries. Yet it was also his dream of freedom that kept his pale blonde hair from her sight. She had never before imagined him in such light, yet no longer could she deny his boyish charms. For someone to make her smile again, after the loss of everything she held dear... it was truly a miracle.

Her eyes fluttered shut again. While she rested her body upon the delicate fabric of her throne, she allowed her mind to fly her to the time when she had no worries of how to run her kingdom, when she instead fought for its freedom. She thought of the boy from her very kingdom who gave her the strength to continue forward. Her memories overtook all her senses, and the sudden emergence of a distinct male voice yanked her from her daydream.

"Hey Ashe. Long time no see."

It was him. He was here, in the palace, standing before her in his usual jovial manner.

"Vaan!" She yelled, leaping into his arms. His strong arms did not hesitate to snake themselves around her waist as he returned the embrace.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be off pirating." She asked as they finally pulled apart.

"Well I figured I'd drop in and, well... steal you away for one last adventure before everything changes," he replied, a secret hidden behind his silver eyes.

She knew nothing of his intentions until he had properly smuggled her into his airship, and slipped a simple, yet magnificent ring onto her finger.

As the pair merrily strolled through the crowded streets of the capital, fingers firmly laced together, they had not a care but that of their own joy. Of all the trials they had faced, they knew their engagement would only bring more, but it mattered not. The queen received a second chance at true love, and the dreamer received his chance to be seen as more than a common thief.

---------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed! …and the next one is a Larsa/Penelo!

Much love!


End file.
